sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cillian Crowe
Name: Crowe, Cillian (pronounced Kill-yan) Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: Would be in 10th Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Arkham Asylum Appearance: The first thing that many people notice about Cillian are his eyes. An ice-light blue, combined with a piercing gaze that can either strike one as engaging...or deadly. Yet, as one gets an even better look, it seems every feature of his face gives purpose. His defined cheek-bones, arched eyebrows, even his thin lips almost always pulled into a demonic smile provide a look of ferocity. His body is of medium height, and almost no muscle definition, but he over-compensates with being flexible. His dark brown hair looks matted and greasy, often hanging off like side bangs to keep out of his eyes. Clothing-wise, Cillian hasn't had much luck as he is usually adorned in a beige straight-jacket with navy blue drawstring pants and no shoes. Biography: Cillian was born a ward of the state. His mother being a crack-addict caused her to give birth to him pre-maturely, and while he was on the brink of death she left the hospital to find a fix. However, he lived on and eventually was placed into a foster home. Fast-forward to a Cillian of age 5, where his foster parents began to suspect... maybe he wasn't the little angel they were hoping for. He loved to draw, with his little crayola crayons, scenes of massacre and of a little black creature. He called the creature "Haddy", and whenever he finished the pictures, each becoming more gruesome, he would pin it on the refrigerator. The foster mother would take them off and throw them out immediately, but just as she did that a new one was in its place. In kindergarten, however, he was never suspected of anything. His teachers thought him forward thinking, and often pushed the foster parents to have him skip a grade. By the age of ten Cillian's tendencies began to leak into his social endeavours. At a school play, he grasped a hold of the fake theatre blood and covered the scene backdrops with large, scratchy letters saying "I will KILL you." He was caught, and immediately expelled from the school. In fear for their lives and others as well, the foster parents pretended to take him on a trip. As they stopped about 10 miles from their town for little Cillian to go to the bathroom, they left him there and began to head back to their home. They could see the ice blue eyes as their car tore out of the driveway. A few months later, in the dead of night, both of the parents were sleeping in their room. Neither of them heard as the kitchen window was lifted, and none of them awoke to the sound of a dark figure crouching to the floor. It was only when the knife was raised, and the ice blue eyes stared down, that they realized their past had come back. Their screams alerted the neighbors, and the police arrived. They were too late. The scene was described as horrific, things that would make mass murderers piss their pants in fear. And in the midst of it all sat an 11 year old boy. The evidence overwhelming, authorities still couldn't believe that a boy this young could have done someting so completely disgusting. While being questioned, the only thing Cillian said was, "Today is my birthday... could you sing to me?" Cillian's sentence was immediate: life in Arkham Asylum, for corrections. These "corrections" were nothing more than shrink after shrink trying to unlock his mind, to decipher his insanity. It couldn't be a simple answer like, "He was just insane." Eventually Cillian became worse, his friend "Haddy" beginning to make more and more appearances. They eventually had to give up fixing him and instead locked him in isolation. Five years later of being all alone began to take a toll on Cillian, he began to beg to be let out, to tell them he was a good boy. It became to the point where the only thing he would utter as he rocked back and forth was, "I'm a good boy...I'm a good boy...good boy." Other: The only other thing worth mentioning is his nails. They grew thick and long, and whenever they tried to cut them, Cillian would jerk his hand so that the nails ended in sharp points. When the officials tried to fix it, he would thrash about and kick furiously, growling. They gave up, thinking he couldn't possibly do damage in a straight jacket locked in one of the safest asylums in the country. Number: 25 The above biography is as written by Ebonydear. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Meat Cleaver Conclusions: Ah, the secret weapon. Surely, he'll get a lot of kills. Afterall, what do you expect out of a madman? He's killed before, what will stop him from killing another? I'm sure he'll hack the competition to peices with his weapon...we should keep an eye on him. Game Evaluations Handled by: Ebonydear, MismatchedEyes Kills: Jon Tognetti, Dahlia Riviera, Arturo Villamor, Devi Satome, Ash Holmes Killed by: Peri Barclay Collected Weapons: Meat Cleaver (assigned weapon), Megaphone (from Jon Tognetti), Kevlar (from Ash Holmes, to Peri Barclay) Allies: Enemies: Jon Tognetti, Dahlia Riviera, Arturo Villamor, Devi Satome, Ash Holmes, Peri Barclay Mid-Game Evaluation: Cillian started his game at the open field, bumping into Mason Lucien. After a brief exchange; in which Mason showed Cillian his weapon (a GPS Scanner), Cillian frightened the other student into leaving. Cillian then travelled to the well, where he fought Jon Tognetti, eventually killing him, and hacking his body to pieces. After killing Jon, Cillian arrived at the Gazebo, witnessing Dahlia Riviera screaming at an inactive camera, and walked up to her. She screamed and ran. Cillian mistook this for a game of hide and seek, and covered his eyes, counting. Finding Dahlia, Cillian then proceeded to use his extremely sharp fingernails to cut the girl, resulting in her death. Cillian then began to wander, arriving at the caves. He had a flashback of his stay at the Asylum, and during this, Arturo Villamor tried to strangle him with a piece of rope. The two struggled, Atruro elbowing Cillian, and Cillian digging his fingers into Arturo's abdomen, but eventually Cillian came out on top, escaping, and smashing Arturo's head on a rock, causing him to lose consciousness. Cillian then finished the unconcious boy off by jumping on him repeatedly. Still in the caves, Cillian was then approached by Devi Satome, who was in the caves looking for an easy kill. The two fought, Cillian proving to be a tougher opponent than Devi had thought. The battle ended with Cillian decapitating a traumatised Devi, and leaving the caves. Cillian wandered off again, briefly stopping at the small house, interupting a fight between Jacob Starr and Katherine Marks, unwittingly allowing Katherine to escape. He then travelled to the lookout point, ultimately deciding not to kill the group there, and moved onto the Eastern Shore. At the Eastern shore, Cillian arrived in time to watch Ash Holmes drown Sophie Maraschino. Ash then accepted Cillian's invitation to "play", and kicked Cillian in the head. Cillian ripped Ash's shirt off, to see if he was injured, but instead noticed that his opponent was wearing a kevlar vest. Ash then attempted to drown the boy, but Cillian used his fingernails to cut into Ash's neck. Cillian then blinded his opponent with handfuls of sand, before pushing him to the ground and ripping out his tongue. Cillian finished him off by scalping him with his Meat Cleaver. After killing Ash, Cillian travelled to the Bambo Coppice, where he found Mallory DeLuca. He attempted to attack her with his cleaver, but was interupted by the arrival of Callum Hadley. Cillian then turned his attention to Callum, the two fighting, until Callum kicked Cillian in the stomach, leaving him to die and fleeing. Cillian was finally met by Peri Barclay, who came across him, and promptly shot him with an Ingram. This didn't work, due to Cillian's kevlar vest, and Cillian ran at him with his cleaver. Peri replied by shooting him in the neck and the right eye, ending Cillian's game. Post-Game Evaluation: Now This is what I like to see! Opinions are still a bit split on Cillian, but he sure brought in the ratings! Memorable Quote(s): "Would you like to see my present?" - to Ash Holmes in the open field. "Dolly shouldn't run away!" - to Dahlia Riviera before slaughtering her at the gazebo. "You're dirty." - Final words to Devi Satome before her decapitation. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Cillian, in chronological order. *Cillian~It's My Birthday *Boys 20 - GAME START *Birthday Games And Homocide At The Gazebo *Dead Man's Party *The Home Away From Home *The Arrival *Starting Point For G#18 *Girl #50 - Let It Bleed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cillian Crowe. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Every game needs a villain who kills just for the sake of killing, and SOTF's was Cillian. The flashbacks to his past were intriguing, and it's truly a shame that his stint in the game was so brief. I, for one, would have liked to see more of how this maniac came to be. Not to mention, I'd have loved to see a showdown between Cillian and Adam, or better yet, Cillian and one of the terrorists. - Megami Category:V1 Students